We need that it
by Akiko Koori
Summary: TERMINADO ¿Amor? ¿Cómo fue posible que se colara tras su piel sin que lo notara? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que lo había aceptado? SSHG
1. Prologo

We need that it

Por Akiko Koori

_Esta podría ser una historia común. Sin embargo su base esta en dos corazones._

_Dos corazones que lograron colarse en una apretada agenda. Justo la agenda donde no había espacio planeado para ellos._

_Esta es la historia de dos corazones que se encontraron por accidente y lograron ocupar el primer lugar en las prioridades de sus dueños._

_Esta es una historia de amor en busca de una oportunidad para desarrollarse._

_Y esa oportunidad ha llegado hoy._

_ o Prólogo o _

Todo comenzó con una lágrima.

No fue intencional; ni siquiera había sido derramada para que él la viera.

Se trató simplemente de una de esas situaciones ocasionales que ocurren con testigos accidentales.

Así fue.

Él sólo fue un _accidente _ que tuvo que presenciar _otro_.

Solo se trató de algo que no tuvo que presenciar, pero que vio.

Simplemente ocurrió.

... y eso era lo malo...

Aun tras un mes de haberlo visto, no lo había olvidado.

No quería recordarlo.

Quería arrojar esa lágrima a un rincón de su mente; quería ocultar el recuerdo en un _pensadero_.

Pero cada vez que intentaba había algo que le detenía.

No sabía qué era.

Simplemente ahí estaba.

Y ahora que hubo desperdiciado valioso tiempo pensando en ello, caminaba con su acostumbrado paso acelerado para entrar a su fría y entrañable mazmorra.

Justo donde esos pequeños ineptos esperaban.

Justo donde la autora de esa lágrima esperaba.

Demonios.

Que molesto era pensar en ello y abrirse paso entre ese mar de mocosos a la vez.

Y al penetrar al sitio comprendió que ese dolor en el cuello era provocado por la tensión que acumuló para no posar los ojos negros en ese lugar, donde se encontraba esa persona.

Como todas las veces comenzó a escribir una receta. Eso se hizo acompañar del discreto sonido que los alumnos hicieron con las plumas al imitarle.

En cuanto terminó, se acomodó tras su escritorio y casi odió el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Que extraño era apreciar la rapidez con la que hacía anotaciones y revisaba ese libro.

No lo había pedido, sin embargo ella lo hacía.

Estaba cerca de ser... _ejemplar_.

Sin embargo ella tenía un defecto que él no perdonaría.

Y de cualquier manera no debería estar viéndole. Así que se encerró en un mar de indicaciones para que ellos las siguieran una a una.

Fue así como la clase siguió un ritmo normal.

Notas normales.

Pociones normales.

Accidentes normales.

... pero...

Sus ojos seguían buscando los de esa persona.

Fue al finalizar la clase que el profesor de pociones; Severus Snape, comprendió que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Vaya arrogancia la de ese malestar que había comenzado a nacer en su pecho de forma sofocante.

El hombre seguía recriminándolo, aun cuando las mazmorras estaban vacías, tras casi 5 gloriosos minutos en que sus alumnos habían podido abandonarlas.

Vaya arrogante vuelco el que se atrevía a atacarlo.

Sucio arrogante.

Inmerso en el análisis de todo eso, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que su mano rayó un pergamino, colocando una nota excelente.

Al darse cuenta frunció el ceño y se regañó por millonésima vez, quizá.

No lo dejaría.

Esa emoción luchaba contra él.

¡No lo dejaría!

Aun cuando era algo que formaba parte de sí mismo, le demostraría quién era Severus Snape.

Claro que si.


	2. Capítulo único: Imposible no amarle

**Notas de la autora: **Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Erika. Un poco tardío, pero con el mismo cariño de siempre. Escrito para ella.

Ah si, ningún personaje es mío y no ganaré dinero por él.

_**Capítulo único: Imposible no amarle**_

.-Tiene una de las pocas cualidades de la poción que deberías estar preparando – dijo la muchacha revisando la consistencia – yo diría que has puesto demasiado néctar de abeja.

.- ¿Oh, si? – Ron volvió a revisar la receta, antes de que su amigo se acercara para hacer lo mismo – La cantidad es correcta.

.- Me parece que habla de una medida determinada – dijo Harry antes de retirarse y volver a revisar los ingredientes en la mesa – Por lo tanto hay néctar de menos.

.- Esa reacción solo la provocaría mayor cantidad – insistió la morena y revolvió la mezcla al fuego – Incluso burbujea más de lo que debería. El resultado, en un cuerpo humano, no sería precisamente la de "alegrar".

Ron frunció el ceño y miró a Harry.

Harry, a su vez, miró a Ron.

.- Quizá si este incorrecta... – concedió Harry.

.- Cuando sacas a relucir mayor inteligencia al promedio me causas miedo – murmuró Ron antes de buscar en el libro la manera de corregir el fallo – A veces me preguntó cómo sería tener una amiga normal.

.- ¿Perdón? – Hermione parpadeó.

.- Ya sabes... – el pelirrojo comenzó a mover la mezcla tras colocar un ingrediente -... la mayoría de las chicas hablan de boberías como artistas pop, idolatran a alguien e incluso se buscan un novio.

Harry frunció el ceño.

.- No sé si me gustaría que Hermione hiciera eso – murmuró recordando que las chicas también llegaban a hablar de él cada que pasaba por un curioso grupo, conformado por ellas.

.- Un momento – la muchacha arrugó la nariz - ¿Estás insinuando que no te satisface el carácter de tu mejor amiga?

.- No creo que Ron halla querido decir eso – intercedió Harry.

.- No creo que el propio Ron sepa lo que quiso decir – dijo ella con una ceja levantada y tomó sus cosas – Terminen la tarea solos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ron parpadeó viendo a la muchacha marcharse a través de la entrada a la sala común.

.- ¿Y qué exactamente lo que quisiste decir? – preguntó Harry.

.- Solo eso – dijo Ron señalando a la chica – No es una muchacha muy común.

.- Pensé que eso estaba bien si se trataba de Hermione – murmuró el moreno.

.- No cuando la chica que te gusta es más inteligente que tu – gruñó el pelirrojo entre dientes.

Harry sonrió ante eso.

.- A este paso, la chica que te gusta, tendrá suficientes razones para mandarte al demonio – le pasó un brazo por el cuello – Las indirectas no son lo tuyo, amigo... Te recomiendo que dejes de usarlas y te limites a planear con estrategias menos violentas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Así que ese era el problema.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, aun, la consideraban como algo _fuera de lo común_ a lo cual debería cambiársele urgentemente.

Hermione suspiró y recargó la cabeza en la pared.

La desventaja de todo eso era ese hueco en el pecho logrado por unas palabras que no parecían ser demasiado elaboradas.

No eran elaboradas.

Sin embargo encerraban un significado bastante hiriente que logró que se encerrara en los baños durante el primer curso para llorar. Y las que la tenían en esa aula abandonada, donde podría volver a hacerlo.

Creía que lo había superado.

Ser distinta a ellos ya era bastante difícil, pero creía que lo habían superado.

Ahora resultaba que no era así.

La muchacha suspiró de nuevo y se puso de pie. Con una mano limpió su cara, asegurándose de que no se notara el estrago que Ron había causado y avanzó para salir del lugar.

La puerta se abrió.

Hermione casi salta del susto al descubrir que se trataba de un profesor. Sin embargo un rubor de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas al descubrir que era él.

De nuevo.

.- Profesor Snape...

.- De nuevo esta fuera de su casa – dijo él con esa frialdad antes de mirarla detenidamente y arrugó la nariz – De nuevo esta llorando.

.- Lo siento – ella se apresuró a esconder la cara tras la mata de sus cabellos – Iré a mi casa inmediatamente.

Snape la vio escurrirse por un lado y gruñó.

.- Señorita Granger – llamó. Ella volteó a verlo – Restaré 5 puntos a su casa por este incidente. Y espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

Hermione enrojeció.

.- Si, señor...

.- Y le sugiero que converse con esos amigos suyos... No puede estar llorando a solas cuando cuenta con la _valiosa_ amistad de una _celebridad_ como el señor Potter.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Eso había sido innecesariamente cruel.

.- Ese es asunto mío, señor – murmuró de manera inaudible y escapó antes de que el profesor pudiera agregar algo más.

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja ante la novedosa falta de respeto de la jovencita.

Si, bueno... ¿Y en primer lugar porque le había dado un consejo?

No sería que estaba preocupado por la mocosa, ¿verdad?

Snape gruñó de nuevo antes de tocar su pecho y avanzó hacia el interior del aula para recoger unos materiales.

Era absolutamente irritante tener que reconocer todas esas reacciones como suyas. Muy especialmente porque las había creído superadas.

Solo una vez sintió...

... bastante doloroso fue la primera vez... y no deseaba una segunda...

... además...

Se trataba de ella... Una alumna Gryffindor y una sangre sucia.

Oh. Sin embargo el peor error que un mago podía cometer, era subestimar al enemigo.

Y Severus Snape estaba subestimando al suyo en esos precisos momentos.

Lo estaba subestimando en verdad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Es el cuarto accidente en esta semana – dijo la enfermera con mal humor, mientras atendía la herida en el brazo de su profesor – No es común tener tantos accidentes en una sola semana.

.- Cierto alumno ha dejado de recibir ayuda (ilegal) – Severus restó importancia al asunto y acomodó la manga de su túnica en cuanto la mujer terminó – Así que los desperfectos han aumentado.

.- ¿Desperfectos? – la mujer arrugó la nariz – Los accidentes de clase podrían causar más que quemaduras. Mi enfermería esta siendo visitada por "desperfectos" provenientes de _su_ clase, profesor Snape.

El hombre encogió los hombros.

.- ¿Qué quiere que yo haga? El muchacho es un inepto en pociones.

La enfermera enarcó una ceja.

.- Usted mencionó que recibe ayuda.

.- Ayuda _ilegal_ – corrigió el hombre.

.- Ayuda que impide esta clase de accidentes – insistió la mujer – Profesor Snape, no creo que se enorgullezca de ser la cabeza en mi lista de accidentes.

.- No es que me importe...

.- ¡A mi me importa! – exclamó ella – Así que corrija esta _irregularidad_ lo antes posible, a menos que me obligue a informar al director respecto a su situación.

¿Situación?

¿Qué situación?

.- No tengo la culpa de la ineptitud del muchacho – gruñó Severus.

.- Uno de sus trabajos como profesor consiste en brindar apoyo académico extra, si es necesario; pero no exijo tanto. Imaginarlo dando clase extras es como pedirle a Lord Voldemort que detenga la guerra. Así que instruya a un sustituto, profesor.

Severus gruñó audiblemente.

Especialmente porque su mente le brindó el nombre de aquel _sustituto_ al que querría instruir.

Maldita y arrogante mente traicionera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La verdad es que saberse humano resultó aun más molesto que admitir que estaba solo.

Severus Snape no fue un joven de mucha compañía.

Eran más los momentos en que se preocupó por aprender todas las cosas a su disposición que el mero hecho de atender las bromas de los demás. Aun si eran las pesadas bromas de _ellos._

Él no contaba con _su_ fuerza.

No tenía _su_ malvada astucia.

Y, desde luego, no tenía amigos.

Así que su manera de probar que era mejor que esos delincuentes era por medio del estudio.

Y estudió.

Más.

Y más...

Y después...

... descubrió que había despertado en él un sentimiento que no tenía planeado...

Demonios.

¡No lo había pedido!

¡No lo quería!

Y sin embargo ese sentimiento se fue desarrollando hasta el fatídico día en que ella se encargó de hundirlo de nuevo.

"Yo... lo siento... Amo a alguien más"

La verdad es que Severus vio humillante ese momento.

Ese instante lo reconoció como humano y se dispuso a no volver a repetirlo.

Para ello encerró toda emoción tras su fría y autosuficiente máscara que logró mantener durante años.

¡Incluso cuando ella murió!

Y ahora...

Mil veces demonios...

¿Desde cuando?

Jamás pensó que (aun) estuviera ahí. Jamás se imaginó que llegase a _sobrevivir_... No en una persona como él.

Después de todo lo tuvo callado durante bastantes años como para pensar que había logrado revocarlo para siempre.

¿Entonces?

¿Cómo había logrado colarse debajo de su piel sin que lo notase?

¿Cómo había logrado escurrirse sin que pudiera detenerlo?

¿Por qué?

Él era feliz con su sencilla vida. Incluso con sus problemas.

No había necesidad de _ese_ agregado a sus días.

_En serio._

¿Entonces?

.-... Es absolutamente ridículo – musitó ella con el ceño fruncido... claramente molesta consigo misma. Y Severus lo estaría también consigo mismo, de haber estallado en lágrimas repentinamente, cómo lo acababa de hacer ella – Si no puedo hacer otra cosa mejor, no debería enfadarme con ellos – se limpió las lágrimas con furia y resopló – Lo siento, profesor.

Severus torció los labios.

.- Agradecería que arreglase sus problemas emocionales antes de entrar a mi _capacitación_ – dijo sin miramientos – Hemos perdido valioso tiempo en lo que lloraba.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

.- Con todo respeto, profesor – dijo ella – esto es absolutamente culpa suya, ya que toma mi _tiempo libre_.

Que sagaz.

Casi como ella...

Pero...

.- Ese atrevimiento le va a costar, señorita Granger.

.- ... de haber tenido tiempo libre – ignoró ella – habría podido llorar a solas y no frente a usted. Créame que lo que menos me satisface, es que me vea llorar, señor.

Severus contó mentalmente hasta diez.

.- ¿Ha terminado con su autocompadecimiento?

La muchacha bufó.

.- Si, señor.

.- Bien... En ese caso podemos comenzar.

La muchacha tenía agallas. Al menos Snape podía admirar eso.

Escuchó claramente una instrucción que no era realmente necesaria y hasta se dio el lujo de tomar notas.

Atenta y estudiosa.

Demasiado estudiosa, en realidad. Todo al grado que lograba irritar al hombre, ya que le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo.

Ah, si. Quizá esa era una de las razones por la que no la soportaba.

Severus gruñó al llevarse una mano al pecho.

De nuevo.

¿Y qué seguía?

¿Consolar a la ridícula jovencita porque no podía echar a un lado sus estúpidas emociones?

¡Inaceptable!

En ello pensaba cuando...

.- ¿Tengo algo que amerite su molesta mirada?

Hermione frunció de nuevo el ceño y desvió la vista.

Severus hasta pensó que era un gesto realmente _gracioso_.

Instantes después se reprendió mentalmente de nuevo.

.- Solo notaba lo diferente que es ahora, señor – dijo ella con sinceridad – Tener una asesoría individual (aun cuando es para su propio interés), es bastante distinto a una clase regular.

.- No hago esto por gusto.

.- Aun así hay algo diferente – insistió ella con un interés que molestó a Severus.

.- ¿Y a qué atribuye su, recién, adquirido sentido de la observación?

Ella torció los labios.

.- Soy una chica, después de todo – murmuró con molestia, mientras recogía sus cosas y sonrió con melancolía – Que tontería... Esto debieron presenciarlo mis amigos y no usted. Así se convencerían de que soy una chica.

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja.

¿Sus amigos?

.- Personalmente creo que sus amigos son unos absolutos idiotas – se atrevió a decir.

Hermione Granger lo miró con detenimiento hasta sonreír.

.- ¿Sabe? Creo que tiene toda la razón, profesor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione Granger terminó de leer un libro y lo cerró con cuidado.

Al levantar la mirada notó que Harry y Ron seguían jugando ajedrez.

Típico de ambos.

La muchacha suspiró de manera resignada antes de comenzar a hacer notas hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un problema que no podía resolver por sí misma.

Generalmente analizaba la situación con sus amigos, o corría en busca de algún profesor. Pero recordó que este profesor, en particular, no daba solución a los problemas de los alumnos (fuera o dentro de clase). Así que la muchacha se había visto obligada a analizar una y otra vez la lectura, hasta dar con la más cercana de las soluciones.

Sin embargo su mente le recordó que las cosas habían cambiado.

No había reducido la tensión, cierto. Pero el hecho de que el profesor Snape _necesitase_ de ella le daba ciertos privilegios... ¿o no?

Bueno, si no era así, pensaba averiguarlo inmediatamente.

.- Voy a las mazmorras para consultar algo – informó ella a sus amigos. Los cuales la despidieron con un vago gesto.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y salió de la sala común para caminar por los pasillos hasta el lugar en cuestión.

.- Adelante – cedió el profesor en cuanto ella tocó la puerta y empujó para penetrar en el lugar – Señorita Granger – Severus mostró un claro gesto de desagrado – Espero que sea importante... Ha interrumpido un experimento valioso.

Hermione parpadeó y no pudo evitar recorrer el lugar con la vista.

No pociones.

No fuego.

No caldero.

Para un experimento se necesitaba de todo eso, ¿no?

.- La escucho – el profesor interrumpió sus reflexiones. Aunque la muchacha podía adivinar claramente que le había mentido.

.- Es un problema con respecto a la teoría de la creación de recetas nuevas – dijo.

.- ¿Algo que escapa de su asombroso intelecto? – se mofó Severus – Deje de perder el tiempo en eso. No lo necesitará para la asesoría.

.- No lo quiero para Neville – ella frunció el ceño – Es de interés personal.

.- Con mayor razón debe dejarlo – insistió el profesor.

Hermione cruzó los brazos.

.- ¿Usted también cree que debo dedicar mi tiempo libre a _cosas de chicas_?

.- ¿Disculpe? – Severus estaba claramente sorprendido.

.- Escuchó con claridad – acusó ella – Piensa que una mujer no puede llevar a cambo un trabajo de su nivel. Así que es un desperdicio de tiempo que me explique esa teoría en cuestión. Después de todo no serviría de nada ya que en un futuro, no muy lejano, encontraré a un hombre con el que pueda formar una familia y me olvidaré de toda la teoría que me ha hecho comprender.

Eso le dolió.

Y admitirlo enfureció al hombre.

Imaginarla en ese futuro le molestó aun más que el verla con la nariz levantada, exigiendo un derecho que no le había dado.

.- ¿Así que _eso_ pienso? – rumió con una mano frotando su barbilla.

.- ¿No es así? – retó ella.

.- Lo sería... – aceptó él – de cualquier _otra_ estudiante. Sin embargo siempre he creído que usted sobrepasa todo contexto, señorita Granger.

Ella parpadeó.

.- No me diga que es lo que la viene molestando desde _ese_ día – se burlo Severus .- ¿Llora porque no es capaz de convertirse en una señorita _común_? – ella desvió la vista confirmando las sospechas del profesor – No me haga perder el poco respeto que he desarrollado hacia usted, señorita Granger – se acercó y levantó su barbilla para que notara su mirada sincera – Usted jamás será _común_, y es eso lo que la hace tan _especial_.

Ella sonrió.

Una sonrisa satisfecha.

Una sonrisa feliz.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, que hizo comprender a Severus que acababa de perder la batalla contra _eso _ que había querido detener con todas sus fuerzas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Cómo nace el amor?

Nadie lo había podido explicar perfectamente.

Los poetas se han debatido en distintas explicaciones cursis condimentadas de palabras dulces y románticas.

Ningún científico se había atrevido.

Quizá ninguno lo haría.

Y era ridículo en verdad. Ya que para él no era más que una explicación a un estado del cuerpo que admitía atracción hacia otro, del sexo opuesto.

Oh, eso parecía aun más ridículo.

Porque no era atracción física.

Había algo más que encerraba admiración, respeto y... cierta _ternura_.

Era algo que despertó comportamientos que creía extinguidos. Y sin embargo tan inaceptable como el hecho de recordar que ella era tan... joven.

Sin mencionar, claro, que estaba exponiéndose de nuevo a aquello que le convenció de encerrar toda emoción herméticamente.

Pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Su explicación no requirió de un momento... o un día.

Fueron varios días los que tuvo que verla de nuevo.

Y en cada uno de ellos recordó esa preciosa lágrima deslizándose por su barbilla para caer en el cuello de su uniforme.

En cada sesión recordaba su sonrisa feliz y esa satisfacción al comprender una teoría nueva.

En verdad ella no se lo hacía fácil.

Y debía admitir que él mismo se enorgullecía de que existiera un alumno con ese potencial; que entendiera un nivel tan adelantado de la materia.

Demonios.

Si hasta había olvidado que era Gryffindor y sangre sucia.

Ahora solo era... ella.

Ya ni siquiera era la niña de casi 17 años.

Solo era... ella.

La mujer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Asesoría personal – dijo la muchacha sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía acomodado en una mano.

.- Oh...

.- ¿Decepcionado porque no voy a una de esas reuniones de _chicas, _Ron?

.- ¿Uh? – el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza - ¿Con quién es tu asesoría?

.- El profesor Snape.

.- ¿Accedió a darte una asesoría?

La muchacha sonrió.

.- Últimamente he descubierto que hay cosas que si se pueden lograr – dijo pegando a la punta de la nariz de su amigo con su dedo índice – Así que me dispongo a hacerlo.

.- ¿Hacerlo? – Ron parpadeó confuso.

La muchacha sonrió.

.- Voy a _conquistar mi mundo_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione Granger era una de esas _cosas_ que se daban una vez cada tantos años.

Lista, madura, oportuna, sagaz...

De verdad tenía bastantes cualidades que lograban hacer que alguien ignorase los defectos que podría llegar a tener.

Y además...

.- ¿La temperatura del caldero esta lista? – preguntó ella con total atención y Snape hizo un ademán afirmativo. Así que la vio verter el primer ingrediente.

Y lo cierto es que ese día lucía particularmente... _distinta_.

En el ambiente se esparcía un tenue aroma dulce que solo el más atento sería capaz de percibir.

¿Usaba _siempre_ ese perfume?

Era la primera vez que él olía algo así. Y estaba a punto de llegar a ser... _agradable._

Ella vertió un ingrediente más.

Actualmente, el profesor estaba por admitir que no era tan malo.

Tras varias noches de berrinches, gruñidos y desplantes; había llegado a admitir que no había delito qué perseguir. Ella no tenía que enterarse y la verdad resultaba bastante fácil contemplarle desde _lejos_.

Así que nada malo tendría que pasar mientras esas molestas reacciones no se llegaran a exteriorizar.

Así que Severus había llegado a un punto en que se sentía tranquilo pese a la incomodidad experimentada cada que su corazón saltaba como loco en cuanto ella entraba en su campo visual.

No era lo más digno para un profesor de su altura, cierto, sin embargo no habían bastado los correctivos para evitarlo, así que comenzaba a disfrutar de una curiosa etapa de aceptación.

Una aceptación, sin embargo, que no permitiría que se exteriorizara.

Aunque... En esos momentos era justo lo que menos le preocupaba.

De hecho nada le preocupaba.

Ver a la inteligente chica desenvolverse en esa poción experimental le parecía genial; muy especialmente por su dedicación y concentración.

_Preciosa._

.- Ahora debería reaccionar – musitó ella con preocupación.

Severus apenas fue conciente del cometario hasta darse cuenta también de la reacción tardía de los ingredientes al fuego y miró con detenimiento.

No había poción que no reaccionase.

Quizá solo fuese un poco... ¿tardío?

Una explosión alertó a ambos.

Severus tuvo que atrapar la fina mano de la muchacha para alejarla del vapor que desprendió la poción, pero el impulso fue tanto que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Tras recibir un golpe bastante fuerte, Severus se dio la libertad de emitir un gemido de dolor.

.- ¿Profesor?

El hombre suspiró. Su cuerpo le hizo conciente del de ella y tuvo que admitir que no había sensación más maravillosa en el mundo.

Por su parte, Hermione parpadeó un poco desconcertada.

.- Profesor... – musitó ella - ; me sofoca...

¿Qué?

Severus se obligó a notar que sus brazos estaban en torno a ella. Y apretaban con bastante firmeza.

En una reacción bastante repentina, la liberó y bufó ante la ridícula situación.

¿Dónde estaba esa firme decisión de no permitir dar señales de lo que le estaba pasando?

Demonios.

Aunque...

... ¿por qué ella no se había retirado?...

Snape posó la mirada en su alumna y tuvo que renegar por el rubor que notó en sus perfectas mejillas.

Era una broma, ¿no?

.- No... dije que me molestara... – murmuró ella avergonzada.

El hombre enarcó una ceja. Weasley y Potter tenían que ser en verdad unos cretinos si no consideraban a Granger lo suficientemente _femenina_. A él se lo parecía. Mucho.

.- Corríjame si me equivoco – dijo Severus - ¿pero esta coqueteando conmigo?

Hermione se puso aun más roja. Vaya logro. Tras eso se levantó y se acomodó la ropa innecesariamente.

Una incómoda tensión se apoderó del silencio extendido hasta que Severus la vio apretar los puños y levantar la mirada.

Tenía una mirada llena de determinación y valor.

.- ¡La.verdad.es.que.usted.me.gusta! – dijo ella atropelladamente.

.- ¿Ah?

La muchaza carraspeó.

Ese gesto evidenció mucho más de lo que sus palabras incomprensibles pudieran intentar hacer. Y la verdad es que eso no hizo feliz a Severus.

... que demonios...

¡Claro que estaba feliz!

¡¡Estaba condenadamente feliz!

... pero...

.- Creo que esta confundida – dijo con voz baja.

Hermione parpadeó.

Y lo hizo de nuevo antes de apretar los labios con esa misma determinación.

.- Sé que para usted puede no ser correcto – dijo ella – Sé que le parecerá extraño, pero no pienso retractarme.

.- Solo eres una niña...

.- ¿Una chica idiota, con ideas idiotas e inepta?

Severus enmudeció.

.- Desde luego que no – respondió ella misma – Es lo que usted ha dejado en claro. Ya me canse de ser una sombra más en la biblioteca, sin embargo es lo que me gusta... Estuve buscando a alguien a quien le gustara tan como soy...

.- ¿Ese alguien soy yo? – ironizó el hombre – No se confunda.

La muchacha se levantó furiosa.

.- De todos los "machos" con los que me he tenido que tomar, usted es el peor – aseguró ella – Negar sus propias emociones solo para ser _superior_ a una chica destruye todo lo bueno que tiene. No debería hacerlo.

Severus se enfadó.

.- ¿Y que debería hacer, señorita Granger? – preguntó y se acercó con brusquedad para apretarla utilizando un brazo - ¿Qué sugiere? – musitó acariciando la piel tersa de su mejilla con las manos ásperas - ¿Asumir que no es una niña y tomar aquello que deseo?

Hermione tragó en seco.

.- No soy una... niña – susurró.

.- ¿No? – Severus se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la tibia piel de su cuello – ¿Debo suponer que esta lista para... cualquier cosa?

La muchacha jadeó ante la sorpresa que ese beso le robó y sintió su cuerpo temblar.

¿Estaba lista?

No... lo sabía.

.- Pro-fesor...

Severus suspiró antes de apartarse.

Sería tan sencillo sucumbir.

.- No seré yo quien amarre a una joven tan brillante al lado de un viejo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

.- Esta es mi decisión – aseguró ella.

.- Debo aceptarlo también – dijo él con calma – No me obligarás, ¿cierto?

Ella parpadeó.

.- Profesor...

.- Esto no puede ser...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué tienes?

Herminoe levantó la mirada del libro que descansaba sobre su regazo y posó sus ojos en Ron.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza y desvió la vista.

.- Me pareció notar que estabas diferente...

.- Tengo muchos trabajos en mente, Ron... Eso me tiene ocupada – dijo ella sin darle importancia – Pronto nos graduaremos, así que debo comenzar a decidir lo que será mi vida ahora que termine mis estudios.

.- Oh.

La muchacha sonrió.

.- ¿Estabas preocupado? - preguntó con cariño y se levantó para chasquear la lengua a la vez que hacia un ademán negativo – No soy como las demás chicas, ¿lo olvidas?

.- Cierto.

Hermione suspiró. Que tonto podía llegar a ser su amigo.

.- Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y termina esa tarea que has estado evadiendo – aconsejó ella caminando hacia la salida de la sala común – Porque no te ayudaré, Ron Weasley.

.- Eres mala – se quejó en pelirrojo.

La muchacha soltó una risita antes de salir por completo y avanza por uno delos pasillos hacia el exterior.

Su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto se sintió segura y continuó caminando hasta alcanzar la salida al solitario patio.

Que hermoso era ese lugar cuando el invierno lo cubría con nieve.

Que hermoso y que... frío.

Como su profesor.

La muchacha suspiró con una triste sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

Hermoso, frío e inalcanzable.

Cuando un poco de calor podía llegar a tocarlo se derretía para escurrirse entre las manos.

Así era.

.- Ojalá hubiese tenido más que su respeto – murmuró ella con un suspiro y continuó caminando.

.- ¿Para que tener su respeto si puedes tener su amor?

Hermione se detuvo.

No había escuchado esa voz, estaba segura.

Y sin embargo le parecía tan familiar.

Con suavidad movió su cabeza para identificar al dueño y parpadeó sorprendida.

Un... ¿muchacho?

Alto y delgado. Quizá demasiado.

El cabello revuelto y bastante despeinado.

Ojos negros y brillantes. Severos.

Y...

.- ¿Tu? – murmuró ella.

Él se acercó con lentitud.

.- Pensé en esperar – dijo frunciendo el ceño - , pero la paciencia jamás ha sido mi fuerte.

.- Lo sé... – los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron.

.- Así que... hice esto...

.- Lo veo – confirmó ella.

.- ¿De nuevo llorando? – preguntó el muchacho y suspiró – No me haga esto, señorita Granger...

.- Hermione – corrigió ella y lo abrazó – Ahora puede llamarme así, profesor Snape.

Él suspiró y cerró los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la joven.

.- Severus... – musitó – Ahora puedes llamarme así... Ya no soy profesor... – le besó la mejilla – Estaré contigo.

.- Imagino que eso es un "te amo" – ella rió.

Severus hizo una mueca.

.- Puede ser, mi pequeña genio... Puede ser...

05 de enero del 2006.


End file.
